


The Captain

by bridgeburningbucky



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Barebacking, Bearded cap cause fuck yeah, Eavesdropping, F/M, Female Reader, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, POV Steve Rogers, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Steve Rogers is basically a peeping tom but hearing, Voyeurism, stay safe frens, wrap that shit tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bridgeburningbucky/pseuds/bridgeburningbucky
Summary: Steve fixates on his neighbor he's never met until he finds a way to fulfill her fantasy.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 135





	The Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot I've had in my drafts for a while. Hope you enjoy!

He didn’t mean for it to become a habit. Listening into his neighbor’s conversations. It’s not that the walls are super thin, it’s just, hearing is the one sense that’s easiest for him to let loose. Not like touch, where he’s always made sure to keep it focused on one thing. But hearing? He switches that like he’s surfing through the thousands of channels on tv. It’s useful on missions and now... it seems to be useful in other ways.

Like listening in on his _neighbor_.

He keeps putting an emphasis on that every time his ears wonder. It might be the morally right part of him that’s trying to reel him back in but it hasn’t seemed to work so far.

He didn’t feel bad at first.

He’d been living in these apartments for a year already when his neighbor moved in. He had assumed it was another older, rich woman moving in when he saw the boxes cluttering the hall way because everyone in the building, including him, seemed well on their way to retiring.

It’s the reason why he’d chosen this place, older people don’t seem to make a fuss about him being a well known public figure and that’s all he’s really wanted. And he doesn’t mind the price of living here even though 70 years ago he’d have an asthma attack just looking at the monthly bill. If it got him some peace and quiet, so be it.

What he didn’t count on was having a neighbor that’s young, and _so_ vocal. He hadn’t noticed that the walls were thin only because he has a corner apartment and his previous neighbor never seemed to be home. He also wasn’t aware that his bedroom is facing the master bedroom next door.

It wasn’t until months into the neighbor moving in that he first heard any life from the other side.

It was mid afternoon and he was sitting in the reading nook by his bedroom window, working on a charcoal sketch when he heard his neighbor on the phone. He hadn’t realized that they’d never been opposite each other at the same time during the day.

He brushed it off. Tuned her out.

Until one day he heard his _name_.

It was late, almost midnight when he got home from a rough day at work. Rough, as in he had to stop two subway carts from smashing into each other because there was a psychopath loose who had a vendetta against the metal tubes

Worse things have happened, but it still takes a lot out of man to stop two 85,000 pound metal boxes from smashing into each other. It left him with two dislocated shoulders that had to be popped back in and wrists that were wrapped tightly. He could feel them healing all the way back home afterwards.

Now, at this point he had somewhat invested himself into his neighbors life by listening into her conversations, so when he heard the door slam next door he made his way into his bedroom.

He sat his dirty, tired ass down and closed his eyes, tuning into the sweet, sweet voice he’d come to recognize.

He’d hadn’t seen his neighbor at all but he could probably pick her out from a lineup just by her voice. He’d come to look forward to hearing about the latest gossip she heard from the break room at work. He’d been waiting anxiously for the call saying she got the promotion she’d been telling her sister about, she really deserves it.

This particular call had his ears perking up and his heart pounding when her heart beat was racing and sniffles were breaking her words as she spoke.

“No mom I’m fine. I just got home from the hospital,” Steve’s heart dropped. “The doctor said I have a mild concussion and I sprained my wrist when I fell but other than that I’m just a little shaken up.” Steve had to physically restrain himself from walking over and making sure she was okay with his own eyes. There was a pause as her mom spoke and then she answered, “One minute the conductor was saying to brace for impact because another subway car was heading our way and then Captain America was stopping the impact.”

Steve gasped at the mention of _his_ name. She had been there. She was on one of the trains. Oh how he wished he would have smashed the fucker’s head into the tracks. His sweet doll could have been seriously injured. “I’m just thankful he was there. As soon as word got to us that he was ahead of the train I felt a lot safer.”

Steve’s chest swelled up with pride at that. She had felt safe because of _him_. She finished the call with her mom and then silence fell on him. He sighed and silently wished her a goodnight.

That night seemed to have changed something in his doll’s demeanor or maybe he just hadn’t been paying attention that late to hear what she got up to at night.

Turns out his doll had a naughty side that inclusively involved _him_.

It was late and he was telling himself he was just finishing up the last chapter of a book but in reality he was waiting up for his doll to come back home from her night out. He had overheard her getting ready with her girlfriends as it was one of their birthdays.

He’d nearly tore the wall down when one of her friends had asked her if she was planning on going home with someone tonight. The girls giggled but before she could answer another one piped in “Come on, she only has eyes for one man.” Steve clenched his fists so hard he could feel the blood drying already from where his nails pierced his skin. More giggles ensued. One clueless friend chimed in, “Wait are you seeing anyone??” More laughter followed.

His doll’s voice broke through the laughter, “A girl can dream can’t she?”

“Okay but what would you do if you ever came face to face with America’s Sweetheart?”

She’s gotta be talking about him right? Steve didn’t breath, waiting for her to answer.

He imagined a flush painting on a blurry face as she said in an almost shy tone, “I just want to thank him, you know, for saving my life.”

Steve let out that breath he was holding in.

Her friends made suggestive sounds of agreement, “Uh huh yeah you could definitely _thank him_.” Which was followed by more giggling.

His ears burned hot. He’s not sure whether from embarrassment from hearing ladies talk so suggestively or because he was not opposed to what was being suggested.

Over the past few months he’s been invested in this woman’s life, who he’s never even seen before.

Once the giggling slowed down someone asked, “Hey did your package ever come in? Mine still says it’s a day away.” It almost sounded like she was pouting.

“What did you guys order?”

What followed was a conversation that Steve never in a million years would have thought he would be hearing. _Toys_. They were talking about sex toys.

Excitedly, his doll said, “Rachel sent me a link to this website that makes toys inspired by famous people and public figures. Mine actually came in today.”

“Bitch whose dick did you order????”

They were so excited and unashamed to be talking about this. Steve felt like a grade A creep and what little left he had of dignity was telling him to leave his bedroom and let the girls do their talking. But the darkness that was unfolding inside him was eager to hear what explicit thing his doll had bought for herself.

“Who else do you think Cindy?”

“It’s named _The Captain_.”

All the girls squealed in laughter.

Holy fuck. He had a dildo inspired by him? That’s actually pretty neat. Would it be accurate is what he wanted to know. He always kind of new he was above average even before the serum but the fascination the people of this time had with size still blow his mind.

“How big is it?” Was followed by “Show it to us!!”

How he wished he had x-ray vision right about now. If by the gasps and awes that follow meant anything, the toy must be big.

“Woah.”

“Yup,” said his doll pridefully.

“Do you think it’s actually that thick?”

Someone else chimed in doubtfully, “Maybe not but the length seems right? Like there’s no way he’s not proportionate all around. Have you seen his thighs? _Thick_ with four C’s.”

“You’re probably right”

“I love how patriotic it looks. I would have thought the red white and blue would look tacky.”

“Def going to feel like he’s fucking freedom into you.”

“CINDY.”

“Okay but do you guys honestly believe he’s not some total virg? Like he’s gotta be right?”

“I say that’s all just a front. He’s probably a kinky bastard through and through.”

“I think either way, he would be sweet,” his doll finally chimed in and his chest filled with desire. He would be _anything_ she wanted him to be.

“God, you’re so annoying and cute. We need to get you that dick.”

She laughed, “What we _need_ is to head out. The reservations I made are in an hour.”

The sound of purses zipping and heels clicking echoed until the sound tapered out as they walked out of the room. And then the front door was closing.

Steve had half a mind to go and follow them but maybe that was crossing a line. He’d already crossed so many tonight, he needed to put himself in some kind of check.

With that, he had dinner and headed to bed.

-

He wouldn’t say he was waiting up for her. But as soon as he heard the turn of her bedroom door his eyes shot open. He heard her go through her nightly routine. The drop of fabric hitting the floor, the faucet as she brushed her teeth and finally the click of the lamp he imagined was at her bedside table.

New sounds filtered through tonight. The slide of wood from a drawer opening and the click of a bottle. He raised an eyebrow at the sound. And then a noise. Something that sounded familiar to his ears...and _oh_. Slick. He was no stranger to that sound.

The bottle must have been lube then. His baby doll was going to play with her new toy.

Steve’s whole body felt alive. The blood rushing down to his cock. He palmed himself through his briefs to the sounds of her own hand on the toy. A slow movement as if she were making sure it was all covered and ready for her.

He let out a sigh picturing her hand getting him ready for her.

His ears perked up as the slick sounds stopped and a rustle of sheets replaced it and then silence. Steve stopped moving himself, wanting to pay attention, wanting to know what was happening.

His breathing picked up when she stopped breathing for a moment. What felt like hours was only seconds when finally a soft, sigh broke through.

Steve almost moaned. She’s inserted it. The toy, _The Captain_, was fully inside her at this moment. His hands balled his own sheets in restrain. It could be _him_ inside her sweet little cunt. It should be him.

If that soft sigh had him almost calling out, the first moan from her had him raising off the bed. From the sound of the movements he pictured her moving the toy out nice and slow before pushing back into her warm heat. She was so _wet,_ from the slick and her own juices. God, Steve wanted to witness that so bad.

He was so hard too. He just couldn’t care less about his own needs when he needed to hear what she sounded like when she fell apart.

She took it slow. Little intakes of breath thrown in with soft moans. He could tell when she pushed it in by the high pitch the moan came out. _Fuck_. And he could imagine the mess between her thighs. She’s probably _dripping_.

She made it last long. She was in no rush to finish playing with her new toy. But finally her resolve started breaking because the pull and push started getting faster. It sounded _so_ wet. Another sound of movement made an appearance. Was that her other hand on her clit? It was a quick back and forth, elevating the sound of the mess she had between her thighs.

It just kept getting louder and _louder_. Her breathing was sporadic. Pauses in her breath followed by heavy breathing. He could imagine her chest rising and falling.

And then it hit her. She was coming but it was like nothing else Steve had heard. The rustle of sheets, her orgasm hit her so hard she was spasming on the bed. He imagined her back curving off the bed. She let out little mewls as she rode it out.

Steve’s own breathing was shallow. He couldn’t take it anymore he had to be with her.

He threw back the covers and was about to open his front door but he realized something. Her reaction to seeing him wouldn’t be satisfying any fantasies if he was looking like a normal dude in his pjs. _No_. If he was gonna do this he was going to do it right. Fuck. _None_ of this was right.

He didn’t care.

He changed into his uniform. Securing his helmet on. Should he bring his shield?

Go big or go home.

He squeezed himself one last time through his uniform and made his way to her front door.

He carefully knocked on her door and waited. The seconds ticked by and he prayed she hadn’t fallen right to sleep. He’d lose his shit if he had to go back empty handed.

Would she even recognize him with his beard? It’d been a couple days since he shaved. He always lets it grow out a bit when he can. Thinking about how wearing the suit and having the shield was a good call is the last thought he has before his ears perk up.

As the padding of her footsteps got closer. The lock twisted and a crack of the door opened. He gasped, half her face was hidden, but what he could see, she was beautiful.

“Yes hello?”

He straightened up into parade rest, clearing his throat and putting on his Captain America voice, “Good evening miss, I heard you were in need of some assistance.”

She let out a giggle opening the door a bit wider, “Did Cindy put you up to this?”

He could see that she was in a pink satin night dress, her arms still holding the door covering her chest. He clenched his jaw almost painfully.

Fuck, he couldn’t do this without giving her a heads up that he had been listening to her. He broke character, his voice coming out soft and sheepish, “Actually, I’m your neighbor in apartment 3A,” with a head nod down the hallway.

He heard her heart rate pick up and in intake of breath filled the quiet pause. Fuck. This was a bad idea. She was going to tell him to fuck off and this would end up on the news, “Captain America, the _biggest_ _creep_ in history.”

That’s not what happened.

As if there was a change in the wind, the atmosphere went from awkward to being able to cut the sexual tension with a knife.

His eyes found hers as his ears picked up the change of tone of her voice, “Oh _Captain_. Thank god you’re here.”

They shared a quick smile before he fell into character again, “Miss, what seems to be the problem.”

She opened the door wide and reached out for his hand before pulling him in through the doorway. She closed the door and threw herself at him. Clutching onto his arms before pulling away from him. He nearly whined at that.

She was really playing the part up, going as far as looking embarrassed crossing her arms hiding her modesty, “Oh, I’m so embarrassed, I’m not dressed for company.”

He pulled his shield off his back and set it by the door before turning to her. He could see her chest rising and falling, could see the desire in her eyes. “No worries Miss.”

She pouted as she looked down, “I’ve just been dying to show my gratitude for my favorite hero.”

“All in a days work.”

“I don’t think a thank you would suffice.”

“Oh no?”

“No Captain.”

He raised an eyebrow, one she probably couldn’t see under his cowl, “And what do you think would?”

She held out her hand, “May I?”

He would never deny her anything.

He placed his hand in hers and she lead him to her sofa. She dropped to her knees and he nearly came in his pants. Looking up at him with innocent eyes she bit her bottom lip as her hands slid up his legs and to the bulge in his pants.

“Captain would you be so kind as to take these off for me?”

“Anything for you Miss.”

Once he pushed his pants down she gently pushed him to sit down on the couch.

As eager as he was to touch her, he dropped his arms to his side, waiting for her next move. This would all be on her call, with of course some guidance from him where he saw fit.

On her knees her satin night dress slid up her thighs and from the low light of the front hallway he could see the shine of juices from her earlier activities coat her inner thighs. _God_, have mercy on me he thought.

She ran her hands over the tops of his thighs and pushed forward until she fit perfectly between his legs.

Without breaking eye contact she brought her mouth to his confined cock, wrapping her lips around the head.

Grabbing the elastic of his briefs she pulled them down and tucked them under his heavy balls. As soon as her hand was wrapped around his cock her eyes left his, admiring it. “I knew you’d be perfect, it’s so big,” he hissed as her soft hands slowly tugged and pulled.

“It’s all yours doll.” She smiled big at that and took him in her mouth. Her lips wrapped around the head. She closed her eyes as she tasted him, her tongue swirling around and she moaned.

She popped off and licked her lips before taking more of him in, “You’re so greedy, aren’t you doll?” She looked up at him with half lidded eyes that started to tear up the further she took him in.

He threw his head back when she sucked harder and took his balls in her hand, “Oh fuck, yeah that’s it doll. Show me how grateful you are.” She started bobbing her head faster, wrapping her hand around what she couldn’t fit in her mouth.

He was trying his best to keep his hips down. She popped off but kept jerking him off, “Come on _Captain_, come in my mouth, it’s all I’ve been thinking about for weeks.”

She took him back in and he couldn’t help himself, he grabbed the back of her head and kept her down as he shot off down her throat. He could feel her throat working as she tried to swallow all of his seed down. She still ended up pulling back and coughing, his cum dribbling out a bit at the corner of her mouth. A deep groan left him as she licked it up with her tongue. Her eyes were wet and residue from her mascara lined the bottom of her eyelids .

He hissed a bit as she began slowly jerking him off again, “Please tell me you can go again?” She sounded almost pleading.

A wave of arousal hit him. Fuck, she was insatiable, just how he thought. “You want more?” He asked in a demeaning tone, she nodded her head, looking up at him with innocent eyes. He was filling up in her hand already. “I’ll give you more but first, I want to see how you were playing with your new toy.”

She takes a breath in surprise at being put on the spot, her eyes growing big and biting her lip. She gives his cock soft kiss, “How sweet doll, thank you,” he praises before she’s raising up from her knees and grabbing a hold of his hand.

He picks up his pants and lets them loosely hang from his hips before he’s being lead to her bedroom.

Entering the room he takes notice of the wall that separated him from his precious doll. But is quickly distracted as she drops his hand and climbs onto the bed. He’s not only mesmerized by the way the satin dress frames her ass but by her wet cunt that’s put on display. He lets out a punched out, “_Jesus christ_.”

He follows her and stands by the foot of her bed as she sits on her knees waiting for his next move. She stares at him with an innocent face, mouth pouting, eyebrows drawn, and a blush across her cheeks. But no. He can see she’s _anything_ but innocent when he stares into her big, wanting eyes.

“What’s the matter baby?” He asks even though he knows exactly what she wants.

She bites her lip and looks down, “Why do I have to play by myself if I have you here to help me out?”

He tilts his head and smirks, “Because Captain America wants to see you play with yourself the way you do when you’re all alone and thinking of me.”

Before she can pout anymore at him, he looks around and finds a desk chair and sets it down at the foot of the bed. He takes seat taking off his cowl and not missing the way her breathing gets heavier at seeing him. The upper part of his suit is still on and his tactical pants are still open at the front.

“Come on doll, let me see it. I’ll let you do whatever you want when I’m satisfied with what I see.”

She doesn’t complain, just stares at him as she pulls her stain night dress off, and searches under the covers until she brings out _The Captain_. And holy shit, it’s _almost_ as big as him. He agrees with her friend that the colors aren’t as tacky as they could be. But he has to chuckle at the almost 2 inches that it’s missing. Nice try.

She piles some pillows behind her and settles down, revealing herself to him shamelessly. She’s everything he thought of and more. Beautiful, sexy, _his_.

He gives her a gruff, “Go on.”

She uncaps the lube and generously pours some on the toy and wraps her hand around what she can, making sure it's coated. This is exactly what he pictured when he heard her earlier. Only this time her focus is on him sitting with his legs open wide in an invitation that she's not allowed to accept, _yet_.

She lets out a hitch of breath at the coldness of the slick when she runs the tip of the toy up and down her center. He can't help himself when he says, "What a beautiful cunt baby," and squeezes his cock where it lays hard in his underwear again. She inserts the head of the fake cock just a little before pulling it back out, "Come on doll, give your pretty cunt what it wants."

She makes sure his eyes meet hers when she starts pushing more and more until the toy is nestled all the way in, letting out a content sigh.

"Oh baby, look at you. Your pretty cunt swallowed that up so nicely."

The praise has her throwing her head back and moaning. Arching her back when she pulls out the toy out a little before pushing it back in, "So _full_ Captain."

He preens at the title, "Wait until you're full of the real thing doll," her eyes widen in excitement at the thought. "Now come on, fuck yourself for me."

So she does. She fucks herself till he can see her wet cunt dripping onto the bed sheets. Moans at the thought that they'll soon be dripping around his cock. She switches between fast and slow strokes. Meanwhile he lets his cock sit confide in his briefs. The next time he's coming he's coming inside her or on her.

He watches her wither on the bed, thighs twitching when she drops a hand to start playing with her clit. Making the sweetest sounds. Earlier he had to strain his enhanced hearing to hear her moans but now he doesn't even have to try as she's letting them come out brazenly.

"Let me see _it_," she moans out as her fingers begin to pick up speed on her clit. He doesn't tease her, just pulls out his cock that's shiny with pre-cum and the head nearly red. He has to squeeze the base of his cock when he witnesses how affected she is by just looking at his cock. Can tell the moment before she comes as her mouth drops open and her eyes half close. It's almost as if it's too much for her and she curls up on herself as her orgasm racks through her body.

He nearly growls as he stands up, kicking off his boots and pants. She watches him almost in a daze as he gets rid of the rest of his suit. Crawling on his knees he pumps his cock as he makes his way to her. She's still breathing heavily as he moves her around. Pushing away the pillows under her head and shoving one under her hips. He wants to get a closer look at her pretty cunt.

He settles himself between her legs and places them on either side of his shoulders. She places a hand on his jaw when he comes face to face with her center, running her fingers through his beard. He draws a long lick through her folds and she moans from sensitivity, "You did so good baby, did just what I asked. Thank you." All she can manage is soft mewls as dives in to her cunt.

"_Captain please_."

He looks up at her, grinds his cock into the bed as he marvels at how _willing_ she is to give herself to him. So precious. "What do you want doll?" he asks still looking at her as he focuses his tongue on her clit.

"I want you to have this cunt Captain, fuck it, it's _yours_."

And this time he does growl.

He wastes no time. He rises up to his knees and scoots closer until his cock rests against her folds. He places her legs over his thighs and brings her up just a little so he has a pretty view of her cunt. He taps his cock on her clit and she shivers, "So this is all mine?"

She nods her head quickly, bawling the blankets around her since he's too far away to reach, "Please Captain, _it's yours, it's yours_," she rambles.

"I know it is, gonna fill you up just like you want it."

And he does. Using the wetness to slick up the head of his cock he slowly inserts himself. Just how she did with the toy that's now been carelessly thrown aside the bed. He doesn't look away as he feeds her hungry cunt his cock and he notices that she doesn't take her eyes away from where they're connected. She arches her back when he's half way in and her eyes almost roll behind her head as he fills her up, "_Yes, yes, yes_," she chants.

She's so tight even after having played with the toy, "Your cunt is so greedy huh doll? Wrapped around me like a fucking vice."

"So full Captain, so full."

His hands squeeze her thighs, "Almost doll, just a little bit more."

And then he's seated nice and warm inside her. He drops himself so that he's closer to her face and she wraps her arms around his neck. She can't help herself from bringing him closer and hungrily kissing him, moaning as he begins to slowly thrust in and out. She runs her hands down his back and feels the way his back muscles shift as he strains himself to hold himself up.

He breaks away from her and doesn't let the pleasure he's experiencing stop his mouth from running, "Couldn't help myself when I heard you fuck yourself earlier." She rests her head back as he talks to her, eyes glassy in her heated stare. He nips at her jaw, his beard prickling her skin, a contrast to the pleasure.

She lets out a little gasp when he possessively says, "Almost broke down the wall when your friend suggested you were interested in another man." She shakes her head, "Thats right doll. You're _mine_. This cunt is _mine_. _Mine_." His thrusts speed up with every mine.

Her mind nearly blanks except for the word, "_Yours_," that keeps escaping her mouth. She's so overwhelmed with his attention, the sounds of the mess between the both of them and just from being fucked with _Captain America's_ cock that she feels the rise of another orgasm. "I'm gonna cum Captain, _please_."

"Where do you want me to come? On your pretty cunt or inside? Come one doll, tell me," he's holding himself back because he wants her to come on his cock first. He's so close.

There's no hesitation when she says, "In me Captain, give it to me."

He groans at the choice she's made, "I'll give it to you doll, but I need you to come first." He grabs a handful of her hair, she's moaning as he pulls hard until her chest is arched and the angle of his thrust changes and he hits exactly what she needs.

Like before he watches her fall apart. He feels her walls try to milk his cock, he groans and drops her back against the bed. Grabbing her waist with both hands and jack rabbiting into her searching for release.

The tight heat of her cunt is only one factor on what takes him over the edge. Her looking absolutely broken and tunnel visioned on him while she's floating in a pleasured haze almost has him there. His breaking point is when he hears her soft voice, said with so much conviction go, "_Yours Captain_."

He's afraid he's crushed her hips when he seats himself and cums in her with pump after pump of his load. She moans along with him at the feel of it. He bows his head on her chest, placing little kisses where can and she runs her hands through his hair.

In the midst of their heavy breathing she says sincerely, "Thank you for being there."

He lifts his head and smiles, "You're mine now, I'll always protect you now."

He doesn't need enhanced hearing to know her heart races for him.


End file.
